Harry Potter and the After Marriage Sex Life
by SmellyCat123
Summary: Harry has married Ginny and Ron married Hermione. But will it be the same forever? What happens when Hermione is no longer satisfied by Ron? What happens when Hermione feels differently for Harry and has a lust for him. How will Harry help her and What will happen when Ginny finds out... Keep Reading to know all.
1. A Bad Night

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to write about Harry Potter all the rights go to J.K ROWLING. No Profits have been made by this story of mine.

A Bad Night

Finally, the war ended it left some deep impacts on the brains of everybody belonging to the wizarding community; After Voldemort had died, everyone in Britain could live a stress free and be happy like Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

After a long war that Harry fought he could now give thoughts to his love life and he could now marry Ginny (after taking permission from Ron). On the other hand Ron married Hermione his longtime crush and his best friend. Things could not be any better for the foursome as they lived happily and stayed in touch.

The marriage life was satisfactory for Harry and Ginny but this was not the case with Ron and Hermione. They after a stage lost the enthusiasm and the zest to make love. Whereas the Potters where having a great time in bed, but it all got worse after that night.

Ron and Hermione were lying naked on a bed in The Burrow. They had given it a try that night and were looking for some great time. But this time it was no fun for Ron and Hermione. They were not able to please themselves and did not know whom to put the blame on.

But there was another worry in Hermione's mind. Despite of Ron releasing his jinx in Hermione's cunt; it did not get her pregnant.

"What is eating you, love?" Ron asked

"Nothing great."

"But still, what is the matter?"

Hermione thought for a moment before sharing her mind with Ron but finally she let it out.

"Have you ever really wondered, how many times you have came in me?"

"A lot of times for sure."

"But that hasn't got me pregnant till now."

"So? Why do you have to worry about getting pregnant, this early?"

"Maybe there is something wrong inside me; should I go for a treatment?"

"No there is nothing wrong Hermione. You just need to relax a bit. And you can't get a baby without trying."

This made Hermione smile a bit and then suddenly Ron kissed her on the lips; she was not expecting this but Ron did not stop. He rubbed her nipples while kissing her continuously. This made Hermione wet a little; she rubbed her cunt to feel the pleasure. Suddenly Ron broke the kiss.

"Ready for another round?" he asked. Hermione could not reject.

"Okay, then."

Ron stood up and kneeled while Hermione was still on her back. He gently inserted his penis inside her and let out a moan. He was gentle, very gentle. He slowly thrust Hermione making Hermione's boobs wiggle. She closed her eyes to let her sink in the pleasure. Ron's dick was continuously moving in and out of her cunt. Hermione held breasts and started squeezing them. But Ron paid no attention to her breasts he only watch his dick entering and exiting her cunt by the time Hermione was nearly there.

"I feel I am going to cum." whispered Hermione in Ron's ear

Another few thrusts and she came, came on Ron's dick. She felt good and let out a sigh.

"Are you up for some oral, but don't cum in my mouth?" she asked

"No problem."  
Ron laid back and Hermione bent to suck his cock. She gave a few strokes and took it in her mouth. She started sucking and licking sincerely. Ron bathed in pleasure and felt close to orgasm but without telling Hermione that He was close climax he came in her mouth.

"What the fuck! Ron. I told you not cum inside my mouth!" Hermione shouted while cum was coming out of her mouth.

"I am sorry, Hermione. It was all of a sudden."

"Fuck you!" she said spitting his cum on him and fell on the bed with her back facing Ron. Ron tried hard to apologize and talk to Hermione but the damage was done. She was not at all enjoying her sexual life with Ron. She felt very unsatisfied every time she made love with Ron.

Since that day she never wanted to fuck Ron. She had given him enough chances to improve but that was not coming. Ron not only was good in sex but was also very unromantic which made the matters worse for the couple.

/ PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW. I will be happy to know about your opinion and if you have any ideas then private message me. Thanks a lot./

/MORE STUFF COMING SOON/


	2. A Visit to the Potters

A Visit to the Potters

When Hermione woke up in the morning, she did not find Ron anywhere as he left for work already. This was another thing annoying of Ron he worked so hard that he had no time for his own wife. She left her bed in a bad mood wondering what to do next. She took a bath and dressed. She had nowhere to go except Ginny who she thought will understand her feelings and can advice her on what to do.

Then suddenly there was a small peck on the window, Hermione turned and saw an owl which belonged to the Potters. She opened the window and took the rolled parchment of the owl to read the short message which was written by Ginny.

Dear Hermione,

Guess what? We are about to have another Potter soon as I am pregnant. Come and meet me at soon as you can.

Yours,

Ginny Potter

Hermione was surprised by the news. She was going to be an Aunt soon and Ginny was going to be a mother. She was happy but a little sad too 'When will I be a mother' she thought again and again. But she had to meet the Potters to congratulate them. She took some floo powder and threw it in the fire and said "Grimmauld Place." as clearly as she could.

When she came out of the fire she was in the Potter's place. She saw the interiors which were pretty good (better than her own home's) and the place was surely renovated since it was the Headquarters of 'The Order of the Phoenix'. She looked for the couple and she found them kissing near the exit door. She made a small sound in her throat to indicate her presence.

"Oh, Hey, Hermione. What a pleasant surprise" said Harry

"Hi, Hermione" said Ginny as she hugged Hermione.

"Hey, guys. I am sorry to disturb. I just got the news." said Hermione showing the roll of parchment in her hand.

"You told her, didn't you, Ginny" said Harry

"Yes, I did, how could I not tell her, she has been my best friend and we share everything"

"Indeed" said Hermione

"So… Why don't you guys come over our place for a dinner? We will celebrate."

"Don't take the trouble, Hermione." said Harry

"This will not be trouble for me, none at all" said Hermione

"Okay, then. We will there at 9." Said Ginny

"Great!" said Hermione

"Okay, I got to go Hermione, I am already late." Said Harry

"See you, then" said Hermione as Harry stepped out of the house and disappeared.

Hermione was now alone with Ginny who was her best friend and they really shared their problems and try to solve them. But a small thing was restricting her. The fact that Ginny was Ron's sister, made it harder for her to share their bed life with Ginny. But there was no one except Ginny she could tell, and telling Harry about all this will be too much awkward. She sat down on the couch with Ginny and finally let out her feelings

"I have something to tell you, Ginn."

And then she started describing everything from how they lived their boring marriage life to how she was not able to be a mother. She told her everything including the way Ron fucked her and the way he seems to be a lot busy these days. Ginny tried to convince her that there was nothing wrong maybe they needed a break and then everything would be fine. But for Hermione it was hard to believe.

"Do you think I should go for a checkup?" asked Hermione

"Well you can have a checkup if you want to what's wrong in that. But don't just go on telling Ron about it, He will make it a bug fuss."

"Alright, I will go today."

She talked to Ginny for a while who tried very hard to convince her and then Hermione left, not for her home but for St. Mungo where she wanted to see a healer.

When she reached there and met the Healer the results where astonishing. According to the healer there was not a thing wrong with Hermione and she should have no problem in having a baby but this meant that there had to be something wrong with Ron otherwise there should be nothing wrong.

The shock was devastating for Hermione. She felt relieved a bit that there was nothing wrong with her, but telling Ron about his problem will be not be an easy task and can hurt his ego very badly. She was sure that there was no way that Ron will be understanding and will react wisely. She did not know what to do and the fact she will never be having a baby with Ron made her suffocate. She cried for a while sobbed in her own bedroom and then fell on the bed and went to sleep.

/How was it guys? Do review and follow. Your comments will be highly appreciated. And I am sorry that there was no sex in this chapter, but believe me it is coming soon. For the future I am putting a star (*) in front of every chapter that will be having sex. So you skip on to it directly but I recommend and encourage you to read every chapter as it will set the situation for romance and hot sex./


	3. The Dinner

The Dinner

Hermione woke after a nap. It was nearly 8 O' clock There was hardly anytime left for Ron to be back home. She had not prepared anything for the guests tonight. But Hermione is Hermione, she grabbed her wand with a couple of flicks she get the whole table decorated nicely.

Ron arrived in ten minutes. Looking exhausted as ever with his work at the ministry.

"Welcome home, Ronnie. How was your day?"

Ron was surprised for a moment because of Hermione's mood. She had never greeted him so nicely for a very long time. He simply took that her mood must've been good today. But, he did not know that Hermione's mood was not good due to her good mood it was due to the shock that made her more concerned for Ron.

"Not that good, Hermione. Had a lot of work at the office." replied Ron.

"Get ready as soon as you can get. They can be here any time"

She kissed him on his cheek and went to the kitchen and did the presentation of the food that she had made. Ron went to change and returned after five minutes. They waited for the Potter couple to arrive who didn't until 9.

As the clock's bigger hand touched 5, there was a knock on the door. Hermione almost ran to open and welcome the guests.

"Hello, guys" said Harry happily.

"Hello, Harry. Hello, Ginny. How have you guys been? Said Ron

"Good as always, Big brother" said Ginny

"I was thrilled to hear that we will have another Potter." Said Ron

"Come have a seat you lot" said Hermione

And they sat on the couches. Harry sat down on his one side sat Ginny and on his other sat Hermione. Ron had to take a separate chair.

"Oh, do you people need water?"

Before Harry could say a word she took her wand out and said" Accio Glasses-of-Water, and four glasses of water landed on the table with a thud."

They talked for sometime laughed on the older incidents that took place in their seven years of magical education. After a while Hermione invited them for food. They gathered round the table and acquired a seat each and started with their food.

"Having this, I am sure that you need no elf to take care of your home Hermione." said harry

"Oh, did you like it, Harry?"

"Yes, I did"

And Hermione gave him a smile. While having her food she dropped her fork by mistake. She bent down to pick it up and saw something which made her feel different. Looking for the fork she had seen the shape of Harry's dick which was visible through the pants that he was wearing. She could not believe it, even in the pants it appeared to be big, even bigger than Ron's!

This made her feel horny instantly she got so much attracted towards his dick that she wanted to fuck him there and then. But she could not live up to her fantasies. She had married Ron and had to satisfy her needs by his dick only. But she could not take it; Harry's dick turned Hermione on very badly. When Hermione got up and sat on her chair, Harry felt uncomfortable due to the dress Hermione was wearing it was damn seductive and he could help it.

He ran towards the bathroom telling everybody that he needs to pee and started jerking as this should be the best and the fastest way to feel normal back again. He took some time this made Hermione wonder where he has gone. When she opened the bathroom door, she could not believe herself Harry was masturbating. She saw his big dick that was so close to orgasm. She was awestruck on how big Harry was. She wished, she had seen his dick before so that she'd chosen a right guy for herself.

Seeing Hermione inside the bathroom Harry panicked, he quickly took his dick back into his pants and looked towards Hermione. But she did not leave she stood there not able to believe what she had just seen. Suddenly she took a step in and closed the door behind her. Harry did not understand what she was just doing she moved closer to Harry and sat down on her knees.

"Remove your pants, Harry Potter." Said Hermione

Harry did not follow her command he could not figure out what was happening. But Hermione unbuttoned his pants and let them fall, revealing his boxers hiding a bulge she was not in her right mind which was due to the firewhisky, otherwise this would never be happening, but she pulled his boxers to see his erection and soon she saw it she touched it and started stroking it, Harry could do nothing but moan with a few moan he came on Hermione's face.

Harry was scared, he had his cum all over Hermione, what will everyone say, he thought. Hermione took her wand out and removed all the cum from her face and drank it by just a flick of wand.

Then she walked out of the bathroom like nothing ever happened. Harry joined her later on the table as he was not able to understand what just happened. After they all had dinner the Potters left. And then Hermione finally realized that she wanted Harry inside her. Badly.


	4. Convincing Harry

/It is a SMUT. I am sorry to hurt the feelings of anyone but you can stop reading if it hurts your sentiments. Again these are not my own characters only the plot belongs to me./

 **Convincing Harry**

For many days Hermione could not keep her mind off Harry. She masturbated everyday to fulfill her sexual desires. But that short memory was getting old and she was getting bored of her hands, she needed a cock, Harry's cock in particular.

But she was helpless even though could meet Harry whenever she felt like, she could not plan her way into Harry's bed. She cried alone at home with no one to take care of her. She needed to figure out a way of having Harry inside her, but how? She at last decided to tell Harry everything, which included Ron's inability to reproduce and her cravings for him (Harry).

She finally got a slim chance to be alone with him. Mr. Weasley (Ron's dad) was getting old and was lying in a bed in St. Mungo Hospital. He was usually surrounded by his family members including Ron and Ginny at times. Hermione took this as an opportunity to be with Harry. Harry that day was not with Ginny at the Hospital; he was at work and was planning to come home as early as possible.

Hermione also was not at St. Mungo. She was in home and made an excuse that she was not well and could not come along with Ron, but insisted him to go and see his father. When Ron left for the Hospital, Hermione started dressing up she wanted to look impressive, impressive for Harry. When she was ready with her clothes, hair and every other thing to look seductive, she left for Grimmauld Place.

She apparated right to the driveway of Harry's home but she was hugely disappointed when the door was not opened for her, indicating that Harry was not home. She waited there for what seemed like ten long minutes for her. And finally, Harry was home: alone. This was it, if she could somehow get to convince Harry, she would be finally satisfying her lustful needs. Harry saw her sitting on the staircase which led to the door.

"Hi, Hermione" said Harry

Hermione did not reply. She was highly nervous and could not speak. Harry saw tears falling from her lovely eyes as she was crying and sobbing.

"What happened to you…?" Harry asked

Still she could not reply. Harry invited her inside and offered her a seat. But, she was not here to sit. She suddenly hugged harry in between the one sided conversation. Harry was shocked and could not believe what was happening because the hug was not a friendly one. She hugged him very tightly for about half a minute none of the both could speak, but then Hermione broke the silence.

"I am sorry, Harry, for what happened last night…"said Hermione

Harry had completely forgotten about last night, he was too drunk to think about it. But she reminded him of what he was doing in her bathroom. Harry was feeling ashamed, he did not know; should he stop her from crying or apologize for the shameful act done by him. But just when Harry thought of apologizing, Hermione spoke

"Harry, I need a favor." Said Hermione very softly

"Ask away, Hermione" replied Harry with some courage

"I need something from you; will you give it to me?"

"Why not Hermione, why not." Said Harry still not breaking the hug

"I need a baby from you, Harry"

Harry was shocked. He could simply not believe his own ears. Did Hermione say that she needed a baby from him? From Harry Potter, the couples' long time best friend.

"Yes Harry I, Hermione Granger want to have a child from you, Harry Potter" said Hermione

"But why m…."

Before Harry could finish the sentence she kissed him suddenly giving another big shock to Harry. They kissed for about 3 seconds after which Harry broke the kiss taking a step back. Fear could be seen in his eyes by Hermione which she never ever did from a person as brave as Harry. Harry had all the memories appearing in front of his eyes. He tried to recall the days they had in school. Harry could never see this coming from Hermione.

"Hermione, see I seriously do not think that we should be doing this we are best friends after all and Ron is the guy whom you married a couple of years back" said Harry

"I know, but Harry, I can't have it otherwise." replied Hermione.

And Hermione told her everything about Ron and his inability of reproducing. After some time Harry though not fully convinced, though this was absolutely wrong, but he had her best friend begging for his help and how could he not help, Hermione, whom he met even before his own wife and the girl who was ready to sacrifice her final year at Hogwarts for her friend.

"Alright, but no one else should know about it, otherwise Ron and Ginny will kill us both." agreed Harry

"Okay!" said Hermione almost jumping to kiss Harry.

/How was it. Review and follow. All opinions will be appreciated plus you can advise me on what should happen after the sex./

/ Awesome sex in the next chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger. Keep on reading/


	5. Dreams Come True

SMUT SMUT SMUT

 **Dreams Come True**

She kissed him for long and long until they reached the bedroom looking inside she saw a picture of Ginny and Harry, and thought whether it is the same room where Harry fucks Ginny. She sat on the bed along with Harry still kissing him and making out with him. She unbuttoned Harry's pants, still not breaking the kiss and saw a big bulge beneath his underwear she removed his underwear and saw that big dick again which she touched last night.

She quickly removed the final covering that was left and grabbed his dick and started stroking it. Her soft hands on Harry's dick made him feel the passion behind every stroke. Harry closed his eyes in pleasure. When he opened them again he saw Hermione was not on the bed anymore, she had kneeled on the floor as she got ready for giving Harry a blowjob.

She took his dick inside her mouth leaving Harry to feel completely spellbound. Harry had to admit that she was a genius not only in studies but also in blowing him. She sucked and bobbed, again and again, after some time she started deepthroating Harry, which could cause him to burst right then. But Hermione stopped as soon as she felt pre-cum come out of Harry's dick.

"Harry was it a starter?" asked Hermione

"Yes it was a, coming before the main course"

Hermione was delighted to see Harry enjoying. She got up and started stripping her gorgeous, pearly white and perfectly shaped body. Hermione turned around and Harry helped her removing her scarlet bra.

"Scarlet, true Gryffindor I see."

Hermione turned around and let her bra fall to the floor revealing her C sized boobs.

"Oh Hermione, you improved since school." Said Harry

"When did you see me like this in school?" asked Hermione

"One day you hugged me, pressing your breast against me so hard that I could actually feel your size."

"Oh, want to feel 'em now?"

Harry quickly removed his T-shirt and started kissing him, pressing her big boobs on his chest, this time, she included her tongue too. Harry could not imagine what was coming ahead he could not think anything else.

Hermione broke the kiss and said "Let me feel your tongue,Harry"

Hermione lied on her back and lifted her legs. Harry bent and licked her cunt like it was a sweet candy. She squeezed and pinched her nipples. With every lick, Hermione was getting closer to orgasm. Harry was very good at licking.

"You taste good, Hermione," said Harry seeing Hermione in the eye

"Don't stop, please."

He kept licking for some more time unless Hermione came on his face.

Without really saying a word pointed towards his bulge and which was rock solid.

Harry gently entered her soft wet cunt. The feeling was unexplainable for both of them. With a few thrusts he increased the speed. There was no sound in the room except skin slapping skin and moans of Hermione

"Yes! Harry Fuck me! Oh God! Yes, Harry! Don't stop! DON'T STOP!" screamed Hermione at the top of her voice.

Harry fucked her like an expert and the feeling was great for both of them in no time Hermione came on his dick, releasing her juices. Harry was about to cum in a while too so he slowed down a little. They changed their position. Hermione was now on all fours and Harry took her the 'Doggy style' by kneeling behind her. He increased the speed and the intensity which made Hermione scream at the top of her voice. Finally, Harry came inside Hermione thinking that was what Hermione wanted

Harry collapsed beside Hermione both of them did not speak for a couple of minutes feeling the heat and the love that was in the air. They were holding hands. Not seeing each other but they could hear their own heart's sound which was pumping very fast. Then Hermione broke the silence.

"How was it, Harry?" asked Hermione

"Great." Said Harry smiling

"Harry, I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I took birth controlling potion today which will not get me pregnant. I only did this because I love you, Harry. Every day, I fantasised you fucking me after; I saw your penis getting harder when I was under the table. But I love you, Harry and I think I made a big mistake marrying Ron"

Harry was in trauma. He did not know what to say. Deep down inside he loved Hermione, the feeling that never came out wondering how Ron will react. He knew if he will refuse this will never be happening again and it will ruin their friendship too.

"Hermione..." said Harry looking at the roof. "…I love you too"

Hermione could not believe this was happening and asked if he was saying the truth.

"Yes, if it hadn't been Ron I would never have let you go. But, I am married too and can't be running away with you."

"Sorry, Harry. I never saw you properly in those 7 years. But we can keep this up, can't we? by meeting up once in a while without anyone knowing."

"I think this we can do." Said Harry looking in her eyes and smiling

They both laid their holding hands and remembering the days when they had hinted that they liked each other. After some time they both left to see Ron's father and to join the rest of the Weasleys. But Hermione and Harry did not see each other the way they saw a few days back.

/How was it, guys? Hope you like it. Review and Follow./

/Where do you want them to fuck. Advise me about the place and situation and I will mention your name at the top of the next chapter./


	6. Midnight Fun

_SMUT SMUT SMUT. Proceed at your own will. Only for mature viewers._

 **Midnight Fun**

It took very long in the hospital as many good-wishers had gathered at the hospital which included Mr. Weasley' own children, his work colleagues and even the Minister of Magic- Kingsley Shacklebolt to support Mr. Weasley in his critical condition. He was getting older day by day and it seemed like his end was near. Later in the evening people started to leave including Harry who was exhausted.

It was about half past eleven when Harry returned to his home accompanied by Ginny. He had no energy left to even change his clothes; he just fell on the bed.

"You look tired." Asked Ginny

"Hmmm,, " said Harry

"I'll just change and come."

The door closed and Harry was almost asleep when it opened again. Ginny was not in her usual silk nightgo but was instead in lingerie. She did it only in one condition; when she wanted to look seductive. Harry did not notice her outfit. Ginny made a small coughing sound to indicate her presence. Harry looked at her and was stunned. Ginny was in her new lingerie which provoked Harry.

She walked slowly to towards the bed. Harry tried to get up and sit but was pushed behind by her.

"Relax, Harry, relax." She said

Harry lied back and kept his head on the pillow. She came near him and bent down to kiss him. The kiss was deep and passionate which made Harry forget about everything else. They kissed for about ten seconds which was broken by Ginny.

"Now enjoy the show, Harry." Said Ginny

Ginny took a step back and reached the radio and tuned to some soft Jazz channel. Then she started what she meant to do; she started stripping slowly starting with her bra. She let the bra fall, started squeezing her boobs and asked: "You want these, Harry?" Harry gave a slight nod but she did go straight to him. She was enjoying herself and was getting wetter and wetter by the way Harry was seeing her.

She then grabbed her panties but stopped and asked Harry for some help. She turned around and bent; Harry grabbed it and pulled them down to reveal her pink pussy that hid inside. Harry thought that now she was about to start but she didn't; she again reached her initial place and now played with herself like a strip club dancer.

Harry could not take it anymore; he took his dick out and started stroking it. She was glad to see how hard Harry was. But she still not came close to him. She again went back to her initial position and continued her work. She did until Harry begged her to come closer.

"For god's sake, come closer, Ginny,Finally" said Harry

"Are not tired, dear?"

"No, not at all."

Finally, Ginny came closer to him and took a hold of Harry's dick. She started stroking it and after some time she bent down to blow him. It was quite pleasurable for Harry, but he had to admit that Hermione was better in blowing him. She blew him for some while until he came in her mouth, stream after stream of his warm come exploded inside her. She swallowed all of it like she was very thirsty.

She then took off his glasses and sat on him. Harry licked her passionately and made her feel the enthusiasm. He gave his best and went on and on. Ginny grabbed his bulge and started stroking it helping it to become hard again. They continued this for a while and then changed the position.

Harry tried to get up but was again pushed back by Ginny

"I said, you need to relax!" said Ginny

Harry again laid on his back and waited for Ginny to respond. Ginny placed his dick in her cunt and sat on it. She started moaning as Harry got deep. She started bouncing and clenched Harry's dick by her strong pelvic muscles. Harry took a hold of her bouncing boobs and squeezed them. Ginny continued moaning and asked Harry to increase the speed. Harry obeyed her and started thrusting her with force. Her screams were so loud that they could be heard from two blocks away. Harry kept the momentum and Ginny finally reached her climax.

Ginny laid beside Harry and tried to catch some breath. Then she got up and asked if Harry could anal her she. Harry had no problem and he took the position. Ginny lay on her back and took her legs back. Harry got off the bed and stood to position his cock for the anal. He took a grip of Ginny's legs and gently entered her ass hole it was a bit painful for Ginny but extremely pleasurable for Harry. Harry slow tried to accelerate and started to exert some force.

"Ah, HARRY! DON'T STOP! DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP! AH Harry, you ARE SO BIG!" screamed Ginny.

"I am going to cum,Ginny"

"Yes, HARRY! CUM IN MY FUCKING ASS! YES! Fill me HARRY"

And Harry came, his warm cum filled Ginny and he stopped giving Ginny and himself a break for that recklessly fast round. Ginny was so tired that she could not take any more. Harry gave her a final kiss and was asleep. Without saying a word.

/How was it, guys? Please follow and review. Your reviews will be highly appreciated. You can still suggest me on how do you want Harry and Hermione to meet up again./

/Hope you liked it. More stuff soon./


	7. A Break from Work

SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! Proceed at your own will. Hardcore sex ahead.

 **A Break from Work**

Harry woke up the next day with Ginny lying naked beside him. He took a bath and then dressed for work. He tried not to wake Ginny up, left the room quietly and prepared some breakfast for himself and her. He came back and gave her a small kiss on the forehead and the finally left for work.

He apparated right in the ministry and used the lift to go straight to the level two which belongs to the 'Department of Magical Law Enforcement'. He exited the lift and headed towards the Auror's Office where he and his fellow colleagues work. He entered his office and went straight to his private cabin which belongs to the Head of Aurors.

His cabin has it all. A window which lights the whole room no matter how the weather is. A couch in case he needs a nap. A wall is especially dedicated to the Most Wanted criminals who have appeared in the 'Daily Prophet'. Harry has all the record of the things that are going on in his department. He sends some off his Auror's to catch the criminals. Ron works under Harry who does not trouble him unless the situation gets worse and when he needs a more powerful Auror to do the job for him.

It had been a tough day, Harry needed a break it was 4 in the afternoon and Harry was exhausted. He was not enjoying his day and needed a break. Just when he thought it someone knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Harry growled.

The door opened and a lady stepped in, it took Harry a moment to realise that the lady is none other than Hermione.

"Hi, Hermione"

"Hi, Harry. You sound bad is everything alright?"

"Sorry for my tone, Hermione. It is not a very good day for me. Anyways, what brings you by?"

"We work on the same floor, Harry and still we don't meet up much. But, what happened? Are you not happy to see me?"

"I am delighted to see you, Hermione," Harry said happily.

They came close and kissed

"I missed you so much, Harry," said Hermione

"Missed you too"

"I hope Ron doesn't catch us here"

"He is gone somewhere; it will take him another hour to return."

"No worries, then"

And they returned to kissing desperately. Hermione took a moment in between to cast an anti-sound spell so they cannot be heard and looked the door so it could not be opened from outside. Their fondness for each other could be seen by the way they kissed. Harry kissed her neck a couple of times and then unbuttoned her shirt. He reached her back and unhooked her bra letting it fall. He took hold of her C sized boobs and started squeezing them. He bent down and licked her nipple making her moan a little. He sucked and bit her nipples giving her the ultimate feeling that Ron could never give her.

Then Harry reached her panties from underneath her skirt. He took his finger in his mouth, to make it a little wet gently inserted it inside her. She moaned the second Harry touched her. Moments later Harry thought of including his tongue. He licked her hungrily making her moan a lot.

After it was over. Hermione reached his pants and grabbed his dick. She then took his pants off and exposed his bulge. She stroked it twice and then took it inside her mouth. Her blowing skills were perfect. She pleased each and every part of his flesh from up to down and from side to side. Within a few minutes, she started deepthroating him. Her soft and warm mouth made the experience even more delightful.

Harry took her to his couch, she got on her knees and bent to let Harry enter her. He invaded her pink cunt. She gasped as Harry entered her gently. Harry made his dick invisible as she took all of it inside. She screamed to her loudest and chanted his name again and again. Harry's big dick was a lot better than Ron's tiny one. Harry thrust her with a force which made her groan the loudest ever, before reaching climax.

Harry gave her cunt a break. He kissed her deeply involving his tongue. Hermione spoke again as she took some breath.

"Ginny told me you fucked her ass the last night. Let me see whether you are as good as she told." Demanded Hermione

"What? Ginny told you all this? Fuck! You girls even share how you were fucked?"

"Ginny and I are very close. She knows everything except this."

"Have you ever had an anal?"

"No, Harry. I wanted you in my ass, not that stupid moron."

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement. Hermione returned to her initial position but this time, it was her other hole that had a visitor. Harry licked her ass hole for a minute to make it ready for some sport. After it was completely wet and excited Harry took the position and entered her very slowly. She made the loudest noise ever made by her. It was so loud that I could even gather the whole building outside Harry's cabin. But all thanks to the spell of Hermione who made it impossible for anyone to hear them.

Harry slowly picked up some speed making Hermione scream even louder and making her tears come down. Seeing that Harry slowed down a litter but was instructed by Hermione to not to.

"Oh don't you DARE slow down. AH HARRY! KEEP it UP!" she screamed

Okay, love. Harry slowly tried to increase his speed causing Hermione's face to go all red but he did not stop until he was near his climax.

"I am near, Hermione." Said Harry

"Yes, Harry. Come in my ass if you have to but don't stop!"

Harry obeyed her commands and came inside her making her moan. Harry then took his dick out and kissed Hermione's lips as tears were falling down her face.

"Come, I'll wipe you clean," said Hermione

Hermione sucked his dick for the final time and got up to get dressed.

"It was-"

"Fun." Completed Harry

"Absolutely."

"Harry I need to ask you something? Will you agree to go out with me when you are free" asked Hermione

"It is a bit opposite, isn't it? First, we fuck then we go on a date, how interesting."

Hermione giggled and kissed Harry considering it a yes.

"Goodbye, Harry. Catch you up later."

/Hope you liked it. Review and follow/favourite. PM me on how they should have it again./

/More stuff coming tommorow/


	8. A Day Out with Hermione

Smut Alert! Proceed at your own will. Great Sex ahead.

 **A Day Out with Hermione**

Harry and Hermione did not meet up for the next couple of days. They could not be spending some much time together which can catch the eyes of their married partners. But they had to meet up they were dying for it, Harry remembered Hermione asking her out but she till now had not told him where to meet. It was the weekend, they all had off. Ginny who works at 'Daily Prophet' does not have to go to work unless there is any Quidditch happening around the country. Ron too had two days off from work. This made it difficult for Harry and Hermione to spend some time together.

But just when they wanted some luck Mr Weasley (again) got seriously sick. He had been some well for a couple of days Ginny and Ron went to see him as soon as they heard the news. Harry made a smart excuse that he had to spy a maniac criminal. Hermione made a similar excuse too. When the siblings went to the hospital, Hermione dressed to impress Harry and then visited him through the floo network.

Harry was getting ready too. He had something with his hair to make them look a bit tidier.

"Hey, love." Said Hermione taking Harry's eyes off the mirror.

"Hey, beautiful; you looking hot today." Said Harry flirtatiously.

"Let's get going, then. You look good already; don't need to do too much," said Hermione grinning

"Where do you want to go, Hermione?"

"Anywhere."

"Do you fancy going to Hogsmeade? It has been a while seen we have visited it."

"Yeah, Harry, it will be fun."

They headed out of the house and checked if there was no one seeing them; there was no one and then they apparated holding hands. They reached their childhood place. It was a beautiful scene in the summer. The sun was shining and was throwing light on the mountains. They went to the 'Madam Puddifoot's tea shop' which was usually filled with couples. It was warmer inside and they felt quite cosy. Harry and Hermione held hands over the table and laughed on their earlier memories.

"I wish we had visited this place earlier together." Said Hermione

"We should've." Said Harry smiling and looking in Hermione's eyes.

They chatted for some more time unless it started getting dark outside. They visited some more places unless before going back home. While they reached home it was 10 already.

"Harry, I don't know where to go. I've said Ron, that I will be at my mum's place." Said Hermione

"Stay at my place tonight. Ginny will be at the burrow for tonight and won't return until tomorrow morning."

"Oh, so sweet of you, darling."

They entered and started snogging immediately. They have kissed before, but they kissed like every time was their first time. Harry starting unclothing Hermione still not breaking the kiss. He lifted her and took her to his bedroom. He continued unless Hermione was naked enough. He quickly undressed too.

He then unhooked her bra to play with her breast. He took them in his mouth after squeezing them. If Hermione could give a grade for the way he was handling her breast, it had to be an 'Outstanding' one

Hermione then waited for him to release her and got down to take his big bulge in his mouth. She blew very well (like always) and deepthroated him. Harry was now getting used to being blown so well and had some control over his dick which could've exploded easily. Hermione released Harry and said

"Anal me, Harry. I have practised since the last time with my wand and it should not be as tight as it was for you when we first did it."

Harry followed her command and got ready to fulfil her desire. Hermione got ready lying on the bed lying on her back and lifting her leg upwards. Harry took hold of her legs and positioned to enter her ass. He gently penetrated her making her moan. He was enjoying it this time as Hermione had practised it since last the time. She was now better and looser. Harry gently increased the speed and started going deeper inside her ass. She was moaning to the loudest not worrying of the sound because there was no one to hear.

"Oh, Merlin! Harry, you are great! AH JESUS! FUCK HARRY! YOU BAD BOY!

Harry was about to cum, he asked her where she wanted it.

"I want to drink it, Harry. In here," said Hermione pointing towards her mouth.

Harry slowed down and took his dick out. He lay on his back while Hermione blew him. In no time Harry burst open. His warm cum filled Hermione mouth, who swallowed it at once.

"You ready for my cunt?" said Hermione

She got on her knees bent forward showing her pink pussy to Harry who entered it as his dick got hard again. He made his dick disappear inside her making her gasp. He increased the speed and the intensity. Hermione's was moaning and Harry was putting all his force in. Hermione was coming close to orgasm and Harry was going to cum too. With his final thrusts, he came inside Hermione. His semen filled Hermione completely. They let out heavy sighs as they both collapsed.

"Sorry, I filled you up." Said Harry

"Don't worry I knew this was going to happen. I took the precautions"

"Hermione, sometimes I feel bad for Ginny. I love her, but love you too."

"I know Harry, and I have no problem with it. I don't want to be the vamp in your married life. But I love you too much, Harry. Despite knowing that I am cheating my best friend, I still have to take the risk."

"Come, here, sweetheart."

They kissed for long and cuddled. They were in the mood and noticed nothing else. They loved each other and cared for nothing else

Suddenly the door opened. And it looked like they had a visitor.

"Enjoying yourself, Harry?" said Ginny standing at the door.

/Oops. Hope you liked it. Review and favourite./

/keep reading to know how Ginny is going to react after catching Harry red-handed. /


	9. Tables Turn

Smut ahead. Proceed at your own will.

 **Tables Turn for Harry**

Harry was thunderstruck by the surprise entry of his legal wife. Hermione was shocked too and was trying to find some words for her actions. Ginny had fierce look in her eyes, making it even harder for Harry to look into them. This was the worst night for Harry as they were finally caught red-handed by the red-head. There was silence in the room as Harry could not say anything. But, just when he needed someone to speak, Hermione spoke in his support

"I know what you are thinking, Ginny. But, this is my mistake. I tricked him. He never wanted too…I persuaded him. I am sorry Ginny." Said Hermione

"Don't lie. I heard all of your talks. You love her but you feel sorry for me. So nice of you, Harry" said Ginny

"I've always loved you, Ginny. As much I love Hermione. There is no comparison between you two. I liked you two since the very start of our schooling. It's just her problem that just made me feel sorry for her and I just wanted to help her in any way that I could." said Harry

"What problem?" asked Ginny

"Did I not tell you about, Ron." Continued Hermione

"Oh… But you could've asked me for permission." Said Ginny

"What permission?"

"That you want to fuck him."

"Like you would've agreed."

"Why not?"

Harry and Hermione were surprised by how casually Ginny said that. How could she let her husband be fucked by some other girl?

"Hermione, you are my best friend. We have always taken each other's advice when it comes to boys, then why not for Harry. If it would've been any other girl fucking Harry, I would've surely killed her. But not you, Hermione. We share everything, remember? Even if that includes my husband and even his cock. "

Harry and Hermione looked at each other like they did not understand a word coming out of her mouth. What did she want now? they were both fully naked. Harry felt his dick give a slight throb when he heard what Ginny was saying.

"Oh Merlin! don't act so dumb. I am asking for a threesome." said Ginny

Nothing but the word threesome got his attention. He did not care how this was happening. He gave a small grin to Ginny who now started stripping to join the two.

"I am wet, already."

She bent down to stroke Harry's cock who had just hit a jackpot. She sucked it for a moment but then stopped.

"Come, join me, Hermione. You don't have to be shy." said Ginny

Hermione was for now not seeing Harry's dick she was focusing on Ginny's semi-nude body. Ginny had her one of her nipples coming out of her bra. Hermione was continuously seeing Ginny's half exposed nipple. She came down to her knees and joined Ginny at licking Harry. They licked Harry together starting from the bottom to the head of his dick. Harry simply enjoyed the feeling. The girls continued this for a while but then suddenly they started kissing each other like true lesbians which they were not, but they knew each other for so long and secretly had feelings for each other.

Harry was enjoying the sight of two girls kissing near his dick. Hermione started unhooking Ginny bra and threw that away she noticed that her breasts were a little bigger than her own. They were now kissing each other with their breast pressing. Hermione then broke the kiss to play with Ginny's perfectly shaped breast. She licked her breast for a while, which was followed by sucking and biting. Ginny enjoying the work took hold of Harry's rock solid dick and started stroking it. After Hermione finished she asked Ginny to try something new.

Ginny now lay on her back and asked Harry to get inside her. As Harry entered her she made a small moan. Harry's dreams were coming true his hottest friends were now fucking him together madly. As Harry thrust Ginny Hermione kept on licking Ginny's breast. Ginny and Hermione kissed in regular intervals. Ginny invited Hermione to sit on her. Hermione sat on Ginny's face as Ginny started to taste her juices while she came on Harry's dick. The fun was ultimate for the trio.

They then changed positioned as it was not Hermione turn to have some fun. Hermione got on her fours and got ready to take Harry in. Harry was now bit tired of thrusting but the pleasure did not let him stop. He thrust Hermione with the same passion and zest as he did Ginny. While Ginny went near where Harry was kneeling and started licking Hermione's other hole. Hermione was now nearing orgasm.

"Oh! Harry. Oh! Ginny. Please don't stop. You guys are doing great. AHHH!"

She moaned as she came and her juices leaked through her cunt. Ginny every bit of the fluid which was leaking. Harry was about to come to as he made and an announcement.

"Who wants my cum?"

"I!" said Hermione and Ginny together.

They all took their places (on their knees) as Harry started wanking. The girls turn by turn shared Harry's cum till he stopped. They kissed and swapped the cum. While some of it was dripping down their mouth. They all had no energy for another round. They just fell on the bed. Harry was in between the girls and soon he broke the silence.

"How was it?" he asked the other two.

"What sort of a question is that, Harry?" said Ginny mockingly.

"I could not even imagine so much pleasure with Ron." said Hermione

"But now that you are with us, we will ensure that you never use your hands." said Hermione

"I just love you two."

They heard Harry snoring he must've been very tired. They too fell asleep immediately after him.

/ I hope you liked this. Review and Follow if you have any energy left in your hand. It will be the best compliment if you tell me that you came reading this by reviews or PM. Take care, people./

/I will take some time as I don't know what will happen next. But keep reading.


	10. Fun Side of Bathing

**Fun side of Bathing**

Harry woke up the next morning thinking that it was all dream. But when he put his glasses on he found two extremely hot girls sleeping on his either side, then he had to admit that it wasn't a dream. When he looked at Hermione's breast he could feel his penis hardening, but when he looked at Ginny's breast he was surely confused and thought of touching them first. When he was just about to touch Ginny's nipples, a voice disturbed him.

"Good Morning, Harry." Said Hermione almost scaring Harry

"Good morning, my love." Said Harry kissing Hermione

"It was a great night yesterday."

"No doubts about it. I could not believe that it wasn't a dream."

"But now you do." Said Hermione smirking

By the time they were talking Ginny was up.

"Good Morning, lovely people," said Ginny

"Good morning." said the other two in unison

Harry could see the girls' completely uncovered breast by now and the urge to touch them. Harry couldn't speak for a moment but erection spoke on his behalf.

"It's okay, Harry. We see you the same way" said Ginny breaking the silence.

"Yes, Harry. Unknowingly you are turning us up" said Hermione

Harry still didn't speak. But Hermione pushed him down and ordered him to lie down.

"Why are you worrying this much, you were amazing last night. Now stop worrying" Said Hermione

Hermione sat and bent to blow Harry's fully erect penis, while Ginny was kissing him. Harry was finally awake and his blood was flowing in full flow. His heart was panting and he felt completely spellbound. Hermione was blowing him in the greatest way and Ginny was having a tongue fight with Harry. They continued but later changed positions.

"Harry, would you like to tit fuck us? Asked Ginny

"Why not." Said Harry

And if there was the last thing that he would like to do before he dies, it would be surely a tit fuck. No words can describe the pleasure that he had when his dick was being sandwiched between the girls' beautiful breasts. The girls started moaning as Harry just exploded and sprayed his load on the girls' faces.

"Oh, Harry, you should've warned us before. We wanted your cum." Complained Hermione

"I am so sorry girls, but I have an idea. Why don't we carry this on in our bathroom?"

"Sounds fun." Exclaimed Ginny

They moved to the bathroom and started the shower. They cuddled inside it and came close. The water was adequately warm and it just added to the pleasure. Harry's dick got rock hard again and he just wanted to take Hermione. He took Hermione from the front as he took her legs up and started thrusting with the support of the wall. While Hermione rode Harry, Ginny fingered Hermione's ass while kissing her. They continued this for a while but stopped after Hermione's third orgasm.

Harry took his dick out of Hermione and Ginny took her position too.

"Could you anal fuck me, Harry?" asked Ginny

"Would love to." Replied Harry

And Harry got ready for another intense round. As he entered Ginny's ass, he could feel the warmth. He slowly got inside her and she did nothing except screaming.

"AAH Harry! FUCK! FUCK YEAH! AAAHH! DON'T STOP! Don't even THINK about it!" screamed Ginny at the top of her voice

Harry kept on thrusting until he exploded inside her ass. He took out his dick and his semen started dripping from her ass. Hermione saw this and hopped in to lick the dripping cum from Ginny's ass, giving Ginny even more pleasure. They continued bathing and sensually helped each other with the soap. They rubbed each other taking and giving pleasure.

Who knew bathing could be so much fun. It made each of them forget about their past and present. The fact that only a day ago Harry was in trauma about cheating his wife, the fact that Hermione had a husband back at home, who knew nothing about this, the fact that Ginny had just caught her husband screwing her best friend at her own home and the fact that Ginny's father was hospitalized and had a foot in his grave. They forgot all of this in just a night not because they were craving for sex day and night, but were depressed with their usual life.

Finally, when they were done bathing, they wore some clothes and had some breakfast. The fact they were best friends made it so much easier. They had nothing to worry about. Knowing each other for more than a decade seriously helped the love trio. Rather than being pervert every time, they could talk as freely as they used too.

After finishing the food they got ready to leave for St Mungo to see their father who was surrounded by his children and Mrs Weasley every time. Reaching the hospital they came across a new visitor; a person who was not seen until now in the hospital. Harry did not recognise her, but seeing her closely made the trio recognise her. The new visitor was a friend of the trio, they had seen her in Hogwarts last time. She was in Gryffindor too and was in the same year as Harry, Hermione and Ron. Harry was not remembering her name very clearly, neither were the remaining two able to figure out what her name was. Finally, Harry decided to ask who that girl was and what she was doing here

"Excuse me, but I think I have seen you before," said Harry

"You surely have seen me, Harry Potter..." Replied the girl

"…I am Lavender Brown. I was in your year if you remember" she continued

"So nice to see you, Lavender. But how come you are here today?"

"Hasn't Ron spoken to you about me?"

/How was it, people? I apologise for being almost dead for a couple of months. But I will keep on writing no matter what. Keep reading, review and favourite my story./


	11. Things Sorted Out

Harry did not really understand what Lavender meant by Ron telling Harry about things. Probably she was still considering him to be best friends with Ron, which wasn't the truth. They were not as good friends as they were in school. Jealousy has to be blamed here: Harry being an extraordinarily talented wizard had achieved everything that Ron could not achieve till his dying day. But it did not affect much Harry, he was as down to earth as he was in school. Harry concentrated on the words of Lavender but they made no sense.

"Umm…Sorry, I didn't get that. What does Ron have to say?" asked Harry

"Did he not tell you about us?" confirmed Lavender

"No, he doesn't tell me much."

"Well, he is trying to move on, that bloody bookworm couldn't keep him happy."

"Who told you that?"

"Ron told me! Are you in your senses, Harry?"

"Sorry, Yes, I mean he didn't tell me about Hermione."

"Oh don't talk about that bitch. She thinks Ron fucks bad, I mean, can you believe that?" said Lavender mockingly

Harry controlled her anger and tried to ignore Lavender's words. But he didn't stop interrogating.

"Does that mean that you are dating Ron nowadays?" asked Harry

"Of course yes, Harry. That is what I am trying to explain since the beginning. He said he'll divorce Hermione soon."

"Oh…okay. That's good for him, maybe"

And Harry could finally understand the whole situation now. For a moment they seemed to forget that even Ron can move on in his life. He is a man after all, and he needs sex; as simple as that. And who else can serve him better that his old girlfriend who has now become a bit prettier, he had to admit.

Harry tried to find Hermione in the crowd. He tried to find Ginny, which wasn't difficult; she was talking to her mother and Hermione was sitting beside Mrs Weasley.

"Hey, Hermione, can you come with me?" He asked very humbly

She stood up and walked with Harry to a much quieter place where they could talk without any fear of being heard. He came to a halt in between a corridor where there was no one they knew.

"You remember, Lavender?" he asked

"Yes, I do. She was Ron's whore at school"

"She's still his whore"

"What do you mean?"

"They are hooking up. You should expect a divorce from Ron"

"Really?!"

"Umm-Hmm"

"Oh, Harry"

She leapt to hug him. Harry hoped that no one saw them but there was no one to interrupt.

"You're fine with it?" he asked

"Why will I not be? I always wanted a divorce; So that I can be finally with you."

"I have got no problems with that." Said Harry, with a smirk

Hermione again leapt, but this time, she kissed Harry. Harry was again surprised with this unexpected kiss. The kiss was long and steady even Harry did not notice that there was someone watching, walking towards them. Harry did not notice this and did not break the kiss, whereas the guy walked towards them and finally stopped in front of them. Harry felt someone's presence and broke the snog. It turned out that the one who caused the disturbance Hermione's husband (legal) and he did not look Harry into his eyes rather he tried to focus on Hermione.

"Enjoying yourself, Hermione?" Said Ron

"Umm, Ron I was going to tell you…" said Hermione but was cut in between by her husband.

"Oh shut up! Now I understand why you are not interested in me anymore, 'cause you are making love with Harry."

"Like you are not fucking your ' _Lav-Lav_ ' these days"

"Who told you this?" said Ron while Harry stood like a statue who was thinking what to do.

"Did you think I'll never get to know? How foolish you are then."

"Okay, then, it's easier now…" He took a break "...I will owl you the divorce papers, you will receive them soon." he finished

"So delighted! You said first."

"I'll owl you, oh, wait, Where will I send the owl?"

"At Harry's place," said Hermione not even taking a second to reply back

"Okay, then" He finished, turned and left god knows where. But he did not look deeply hurt or heartbroken. He must've realised it by now, which made the things a bit simpler.

Harry tried to comfort Hermione as she was about to cry. No matter how bad the things had gone between Ron and her, but there was a feeling in her heart that she has betrayed him. Harry hugged her saying that she had done nothing wrong and need not cry for it; very soon she will be able to move on and completely forget him.

"Oh, Harry. I am not feeling anything, I wanted this more than him, it is just joyous tears falling down from my eyes." Said Hermione

"Does this mean, we can advance our relationship, can we take a step further, together? I mean, I just can't even wait for the time we will live together. Sleep together, wake up together, every fucking day." Said Harry

"Of course, Harry. I just want you and only you. There is no looking back. Now that Ron knows about us, there is nothing stopping me."

"Okay then. Go do some packing, we will meet up tonight"

"This will be awesome…"

Hermione turned and left, Harry watched her go, noticing ever single detail. His eyes then focused on her ass. Knowing the fact that now he will bang that lovely ass of her every fucking day. Hermione turned and showed Harry a hand with a grin. Harry took a fraction of second to reply back as he was just lost watching her ass. She then just went on and on and Harry lost her view.


	12. Home Sweet Home

Harry and Ginny left for their home after bidding farewell to everybody. They had to go by car because it was just seven in the evening and streets of London aren't that safe for apparition at the time. As they were on their way Harry told everything to Ginny, from Ron's relationship status to Hermione coming to live with them. He also told her that Ron and Hermione are Husband-Wife only for a few days. Ginny was super excited about living with her best friend. She couldn't just imagine how great their sex life is going to get with a new member of their family.

They reached home and found Hermione already sitting on the staircase with a trunk of her stuff

"What took you so long?" she asked

"Just had to meet some people before leaving." Replied Ginny

While the girls were talking Harry opened the door and the threesome entered. As soon as Harry turned to close the door, the girls started kissing intensely. They started unclothing each and made sounds.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, we have got a bedroom." Interrupted Harry

The girls did not break the kiss and followed Harry into the bedroom. They were both almost naked with half of their clothes outside the room and half of them inside. Looking them smooch so madly turned Harry on a bit.

"Looks like you two will marry and abandon Me," said Harry

They girls finally broke the kiss and smiled. Harry joined them and started kissing Hermione. While Ginny finally took off her bra and let her D sized breasts hang. Harry Hermione broke the kiss and grabbed a breast of Ginny. Harry squeezed and pinched it whereas Hermione straight away licked her nipple, but they both pleased Ginny equally.

After a couple of minutes, Ginny asked Harry to take her cunt and landed on all fours on the bed. While Harry took his spot standing on the floor, Hermione lubricated Harry's dick by blowing him. Harry started thrusting Ginny and Hermione licked her ass hole. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were of Ginny's moans and that of skin slapping skin. Hermione started fingering Ginny but did not give up licking. Harry gained momentum went faster and faster every second. Ginny moaned to the loudest and came on Harry's dick. Harry slowed down and took his dick out.

Now it was Hermione's turn to have some fun she ordered him to anal fuck her. Harry readily got ready for another round and penetrated Hermione who was on all fours while Ginny was Gasping for some breath. Harry started thrusting her ass. It was a bit tight but Harry did not mind. He gained some speed and made her moan and scream. Harry's dick could make any girl scream on this planet after all. Harry admired her round ass and spanked her several times making her moan louder.

"Fuck me Harry. FUCK ME HARD! OH Harry! YOU are my Hero! CUM in my ASS!" she shouted

Harry released his jinx in her ass and soon it oozed out. Harry's dick was a bit exhausted for another round of breakneck sex. So he collapsed in between the girls.

"That was fun," said Harry

"We loved it too, didn't we Ginny?" asked Hermione

"Fuck Yeah!" exclaimed Ginny

"Well we can do this anytime then, now that we have you living with us, I mean, it is going to be awesome."

"Oh, Harry." Said Hermione and kissed him.

Ginny felt a bit left out of this. She had this thought in her mind that she will now have to share his husband with her best friend which would not be much of a problem, but she was a bit greedy when it came to sex.

"Harry, I had this little fantasy when I was a teenager." Said Ginny

"What is it?" asked Harry while Hermione was simply listening

"Even we girls have these threesome fantasies."

"So, you get to live it. We have Hermione, don't we?"

"Harry, not that kind of threesome, I am talking about one with two males."

Harry was a bit surprised by this fantasy of his wife. There were a few questions running in his head. Was he not doing well in bed? Was Ginny not enjoying it with Harry? As soon as he tried to say something, Ginny spoke once again.

"It is not what you are thinking. You are doing way well in bed but don't you think it is going to be a bit difficult for us to manage it. I know you love Hermione and I don't want to come in between you two. It will just be a bit better for us if we have another guy in our bed. You can choose him for me, Harry, and Hermione can take the decision too." said Ginny

"I have no problems. If I get to have some fun you too deserve it. But whom are we going to include?"

"Someone whom we know pretty well, someone who has seen tough times with us…"

"How about Dean?" asked Hermione.

"No, he was a big creep." Said Ginny

"Then how about Neville? I think we know him well enough"

"Neville can be good. I mean, he is hot and we know him well, don't we, Harry?" Said Ginny

"Indeed…" said Harry

"…If you both are fine with him, then I have no problem." Said Harry after taking a break

Both Hermione and Ginny agreed. They had no problems sharing the bed with an old friend. But now the problem arises, how are they going to ask him? Will they just speak it out or are there other ways, Ginny was puzzled.

"Harry, how can we convince him?" asked Hermione

"That we'll have to see. He won't be ready for it if we say that directly to him, so we'll have to find a way to persuade him." Said Harry

"He'll not be that difficult, we can convince him. I have noticed the way he used to see you. But his misery was that you were the sister of Ron and the girlfriend of Harry in school." Said Hermione

"Poor him." Said Ginny

"Alright we can do this, I'll call him over for a dinner and Ginny can do her best to seduce him." Said Harry

"Sounds fun, let's do it!" Exclaimed Ginny

"We'll do that tomorrow; I am feeling sleepy right now."

"Goodnight, Harry," said the girls together kissing his cheeks


	13. Planning it Up

Harry woke up and came out from the blanket without waking up the ladies and wore some clothes. He opened the door and found an owl with a copy of Daily Prophet waiting for him. He took the paper and went back inside. He read the Sunday edition of the prophet after which he went to use the bathroom. After he came out of the bathroom he prepared some coffee for himself and the ladies. They woke up and wished Harry morning. Harry could now see their lovely breasts which were now uncovered. But he was used to seeing them naked so the view did not affect him much.

After the all were done with their coffee they all clothed up for breakfast. Now was the time to rethink about their last night's conversation.

"So, Ginny, you ready to see Neville today?" asked Harry

"Can't wait, but you have no problem with this right?" said Ginny

"Not at all, darling, not at all."

"Okay then," said Ginny smiling

"But how are we going to make this possible?" asked Hermione

"So here's the plan. I will send him an owl just now, inviting him for a dinner saying that it has been long since we have met. If he accepts the invitation, then you both will have to do your job. Ginn, you will dress in the most seductive manner and try to turn him on as much as you can. Hermione, I want you to comfort him as much as you can. You also have to be seductive but don't steal Ginny's thunder. I will get him drunk in the early stage so that we can proceed with our plan and when the time will come I will do what it takes to support his feelings for Ginny. If everything goes as planned we will soon have him in bed." Lectured Harry

"What kind of clothes should I wear?" asked Ginny

"Wear anything that makes you look hot, Try and show him your cleavage." Said Harry

"Sounds Fun, " said Ginny

Harry had his breakfast quickly and sent Neville an owl. It was ten in the morning; it would reach Neville by a couple of hours.

The owl arrived at Neville's place at half past twelve. Neville read the letter and decided to go for the dinner. It has been a long time since he had seen his friends, so a dinner would be good for him. He wrote back to Harry saying that he would be more than happy to be there. He informed Harry that he would be reaching their place by eight by the floo network.

After sending back the owl he sat on his sofa thinking about old days. He was so happy with his friends back in Hogwarts. He really missed Ginny a lot. He secretly had a crush on her but could never tell her how he felt. He thought that he would be able to move on with it after a while but he could not.

After a couple of hours on what he should wear, he had to look impressive. Slowly it started getting dark it was seven in the evening and he had not even started dressing up.

Harry was getting ready for the dinner; there was hardly any time left. The girls were getting ready too, they were in the other room helping each other dress up for the night. After Harry got ready he knocked the door of the room in which the girls were getting ready.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Just a moment, Harry." said the ladies in respond

Harry turned around and looked at the clock, there were 5 minutes left. Suddenly the door got unlocked which made Harry turn. Finally, the door opened and the girls stepped out. They both were looking great; great enough to seduce any guy on the planet. Ginny had worked on Harry's tip. Her dress showed the right amount of cleavage. Hermione did not look bad either she had her own charm.

"How do we look?" asked Ginny

"Umm...I am just wordless" said Harry

The girls were pleased by Harry's compliments. There was a crackle near their fireplace and after a second Neville came out of the fire. He dressed up way good. His hairs were perfectly combed and the suit was of perfectly fitting him. His beard was so nicely done that it only added a feather to his cap. Everything that he had done made him look manlier. The girls were surprised to see him like this he had changed a lot. He was a few inches taller and more masculine than Harry. He looked good enough to attract Ginny in the first look.

"Hey…man." Said Harry drawing him into a brotherly hug

"Hey, Harry." Replied Neville

"Hello, Neville." Said the girls together

"Hey, Hermione. Hey, Ginny…" said Neville

"…Where is Ron, Hermione?" Said Neville after taking a pause

"Oh, we are not together anymore. He has found his love and I've found mine." Said Hermione holding Harry's hand

"Oh, Okay, but what about Ginny?"

"I am fine with it. Harry's my friend before anything else and nothing can change that. If he's happy, I am happy"

Neville was a bit surprised of the calmness of Ginny's calmness. But he was more surprised by her big boobs than anything else. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. He kept staring at her cleavage and looked back by the fear of being caught.

"Come, Neville, have a seat." Said Harry as he invited him on the sofa

Neville sat on the sofa and Ginny sat just beside him. Harry and Hermione sat together. Harry suddenly got up and went to fetch some fire whisky. He grabbed some glasses from the kitchen and poured some drink for everyone. Neville after thanking Harry took a couple of sips. Harry was delighted as everything was going right according to his plan.

"So tell me, Neville. How's work going?"

"It's going great. I enjoy my job. It gets a bit tiring sometimes but it's fine."

"…And what about your love life? Are you seeing anyone." Asked Hermione

"No one since the past three-four months"

"Guys like you don't deserve to be single for so long" flirted Ginny

Neville blushed and looked Ginny, but his eyes fell on her breast again. He was beginning to have an erection but it felt so wrong to him. 'She was Harry's wife' he thought again and again.

"Is anything wrong Neville?" asked Ginny

"No, No, not at all!"

"You seem a bit uncomfortable"

"It's nothing"

"Neville, are you having an erection over there?" said Ginny looking towards his pants.

"NO!" said Neville almost trying to hide it with his hands.

"It's okay. That is what I wanted."

"You what?"

"I wanted to seduce you."

"You wanted to seduce me, but why?" Asked Neville completely confused

"Because I want to have sex with you."

Neville was shocked to death. He did not see this one coming. Harry was sitting in front of him and Neville was not at all enjoying this.

"It is okay, Neville. I know you like Ginny since the beginning. I have seen how you see her." Said Hermione

"Don't worry about me. I have got no problem with this. Ginny told me how she felt." Said Harry

"But…" said Neville

"Oh, will you please shut up, Neville. I want you so much." Said Ginny drawing him into a kiss.

/This is one is for my haters.

If you don't like my story then don't read it. I may make some mistakes in my writing as I am just an aspiring writer./

/Thanks, people. Follow and review.


	14. Someone Gets Lucky

Neville could still not believe it. Was this all a dream, will he wake up with an erection and curse in frustration? It all seemed dreamlike, kissing his long-time crush and learning the fact that, she was looking for more made it so much unbelievable. But this was it, if it was a dream he'll have to enjoy it till he wakes up in bed and if it was reality then this will be the best day of his life.

He now started kissing Ginny back with passion. Ginny started involving her tongue and forced it into his mouth to start a tongue fight with him. Harry and were Hermione were watching it and felt glad for the new couple. Ginny started stripping Neville of his clothes and revealed his muscular body. Harry, Hermione and also Ginny were shocked to see him in this shape. He had broad and beefy shoulders and a rock solid chest; He was even brawnier than Harry. Neville started stripping Ginny's clothes and they broke the kiss so that Ginny could finally throw off her clothes. And there they were: Ginny's beautiful pair of breasts only covered with her bra now. Neville did nothing but stared her pair of gorgeous breasts. He so much wanted them in his mouth that he did not care what Harry would think.

"I so much wanted them since school," Said Neville now gently squeezing her left one.

"Now you get to have them," Said Ginny finally unhooking her D sized bra.

Neville stared them for a second as dreams were coming true. He held her left breast in his right hand the right one in the other. He gently touched her hardened nipples and stroked them. After a few second he put one of them in her mouth and started sucking and biting. His penis was getting harder and harder every second. Ginny, who was now sitting in his lap, was feeling great. She could feel his erection in her sensitive area. Neville sunk his face between her breasts and licked there too. His erection was getting out of control so he stopped licking to take a step further.

At the same time, Harry and Hermione were kissing intensely too and they were both semi-nude by now. In between, they kept watching the other pair which turned them on. Hermione loved seeing Ginny getting handled by some other guy. Harry loved the sight too, he would not have liked it if it was some other guy, but since this was Neville it all seemed good.

Ginny was now on her knees on the floor while Neville sat on the sofa as she unbuckled his pants and pulled out his penis. At first glance, Ginny did not notice how big it was but after she held it in her hands it felt big. Hermione also was surprised to see how big Neville was. It was not that Harry had a small penis but Neville's was an inch bigger.

Ginny stroked his penis by using both her hands, for a couple of times and took it inside her mouth. The sight was unbelievable for Neville. Ginny was sucking his dick like a champ. She deep throated him in between and licked his balls too. Harry too was getting very hard and decided to pull his erection out too. He was sitting in the same position as Neville. Hermione was on her knees too. Ginny let out his dick so she could speak.

"Let's do it, Hermione, you suck Harry and I'll suck him." Said Ginny looking Neville in the eyes

And they started doing it. Hermione and Ginny sucked the boys. Neville in between held Ginny's head to let her deep throat him and held it until she started choking. Harry enjoyed it too Hermione was great at blowing too. She sucked Harry's balls in between and Harry could do nothing but exhale a pleasured sigh. They carried this out till ten minutes.

The boys were both ready by now, with their dicks lubricated as their erection had reached its limit. The girls were ready too; their panties were soaked in their juices as they were hoping to be fucked soon. They pulled down their panties and got ready for some action.

They boys sat as it is on the couch with the dicks held high. The girls simultaneous approached them. Hermione got ready to sit on Harry's dick with her legs spread. Ginny was in a similar position too. They felt the pleasure as they were penetrated by the cocks as they sat on them. Ginny gasped in pleasure as she gently sat on Neville's big cock. She could now tell the difference between as Neville reached an inch deeper into her cunt. Hermione too was pleasured by the cock she was used to riding. Harry grabbed Hermione's ass cheeks and helped in the motion. Hermione hopped on his dick and got spanked in between. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were of the moans of satisfaction that let out of girls and that of skin slapping skin.

Neville liked things differently. Though he was in the same position, he made a different move. Rather than gaining speed, he tried to get deep inside. He pushed Ginny's waist downwards in a hope to go deep inside. Ginny could do nothing but moan in pain; she was now getting fucked in the depths Harry never ever came close in their married life. It was a bit painful as she was not used to Neville's rod. Neville spanked her in between with his hard muscular hands. He left his marks in her hips. Ginny's hips were now getting as red as her hair.

At the same time, Harry had a soft approach but was gaining speed every second. He was not thrusting simply like Neville was but in a circular manner, which was something new he discovered. This made Hermione moan as Harry teased her inner walls. She clenched her pelvic muscles tight around him and came moaning loudly.

Ginny was about to cum too, she had never come too soon in her entire life. She was nearing her orgasm as she moaned loudly. She could not decide who was better. Neville was a bit rougher than Harry, but Harry had his own way of doing things. Both of the boys could please her in a different way. She finally left her throne as she stood.

Both the couples took a break to enjoy the drink were drinking earlier, they took back their glasses and took some more sips as to completely lose control.

"Okay, so when will I get to have you both inside me?" asked Ginny keeping her glass on the table.

"Very soon," said Harry eyeing her "But first let's get inside the room."

The foursome entered the room where they could take the action on the bed and get some more space.

"Okay so, Harry, I want you to take my cunt while Neville fucks my ass." Said Ginny as she entered the room

The boys obeyed. Neville lied on his back and asked Ginny to lie on him. She laid on him and he gently entered her ass. Neville held her legs wide so that Harry could enter her. Harry kneeled in front of her and penetrated her cunt. They all got comfortable with the position and got ready for it. The boys began thrusting at the same time. Ginny could not truly express this new feeling in her own words. She was getting ridden by the hottest men she knew. The all were enjoying the feel. Hermione at the same time was fingering herself and started feeling a bit left out. They all continued this for another fifteen minutes until all of them came. Cum was dripping out of her cunt and ass, she loved the sight of it.

They all took some more sips of their fire whisky and were now completely high.

In the influence of alcohol, Neville noticed something new. Something he had not noticed since the beginning. There was another lady in the room he had not fucked till yet and she did have a very beautiful ass. He suddenly felt an urge to fuck Harry's current girlfriend who was now lying. He slowly crawled towards her and without even asking lifted her legs, spread them wide and penetrated her. He did not know what he was doing, it wasn't his fault. To his surprise Harry did not mind it much, he was about to penetrate Ginny's ass.

Neville started thrusting Hermione's cunt. He noticed that she was a bit tight than Ginny. It felt completely different to both of them. Neville loved her round ass but did not take the risk of spanking it. Hermione liked it too. Neville was definitely bigger than Harry, but Harry was thicker than him. She closed her eyes to enjoy a completely new cock in her cunt. Neville liked seeing her boobs jiggle as he thrust. Her breasts were not as big as Ginny but had their own charm in their shape.

Harry was busy thrusting Ginny's ass. He was enjoying it too. He did not mind Neville fucking Hermione as he knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He had seen the way she looked at Neville's dick. She really did want to try him out too. Harry thrust Ginny with more force as she began screaming

"Oh HARRY, you dirty FUCK! DON'T STOP! Fuck my brains OUT!" said Ginny

With a few more thrusts Harry released his semen in her rectum. She liked having the boy's cum in her ass. Neville on the same time was about to cum too while Hermione came for the third time. The foursome then collapsed on the bed.

"So, had fun guys?" asked Harry

"Of course, we did, didn't we? Hermione?" said Ginny.

"Oh, it was great." Said Hermione in complete satisfaction.

"Thank you, Harry, for being so cool about it." Said Neville

"Yes, Harry. All the credits shall be given to you," said Ginny

"It was nothing, guys. I don't need any credits."

"So, we all can't sleep in this bed. Maybe, Neville and I should sleep in the other room." Said Ginny

"Sure, sleep wherever you want to."

Neville and Ginny got up after wish goodnight to the other two and left the room. Harry also got up to shut the door.

"So, who was better? He or me?" asked Harry

"Of course you, Harry. He might be an inch bigger but only dick fits in to please me the most." Said Hermione looking Harry into the eye.

Harry was pleased by her words. He could not let anything get in between him and Hermione. But no one can be as loyal as Hermione, so he did not have to worry. He kissed Hermione goodnight and fell asleep.


	15. The Next Morning

/Hey, guys. Sorry for being dead for more than a year. But, I'm back with another chapter, and will post another one in a day or two./

 **Strong Sexual Content ahead. Proceed only if you're mature.**

The next morning, Ginny woke up with a slight headache. Bright sunlight was entering through the window and the clock showed the time as 9 O'clock. Ginny turned her neck sideways to see Neville sleeping with only his upper body visible and the rest hiding under the blanket. Ginny again got slightly turned on by his muscular chest and shoulders. He surely worked out in the gym often. As Ginny was about to leave the bed, Neville opened his eyes.

"Up, already?" he asked as he stared hard at her breast.

"Yeah," said Ginny.

"So, enjoyed last night?" asked Neville

"Yeah, you are pretty good at it, why don't we have it again?" said Ginny

"Sure, are you free today? We could spend the evening at Diagon Alley, there's this cool sports bar I am sure you would like it. We could see somQuidditch there." Said Neville.

"That would be brilliant," said Ginny as she noticed a big tent forming under the blanket.

"…Um, another thing, seeing you naked in the morning has made me hard, could you just…blow me before we leave the bed?" asked Neville hesitantly.

"Sure," said Ginny as she took off the blanket and saw his already hard dick.

"So, I am giving you a really hard time there." Said Ginny, as she gave his cock a few strokes and took it in her mouth and began sucking. She sucked his cock head a few times and deep throated him.

"Oh, Merlin!" said Neville before he came and closed his eyes as Ginny swallowed all of it.

"Oh god you give the best blowjobs!" said Neville catching his breath as Ginny started wearing her bra. "Wait till Hermione blows you," she said

"Will Harry be okay with it? I took the chance of fucking Hermione last night but are you sure that he's fine?" as he wore his jeans.

"Yeah, we planned this before, so he knew that inviting you to bed would also mean you fucking Hermione. So stop worrying." Said Ginny, as she kissed Neville right before leaving the bed.

"Come, let's have some breakfast." Said Ginny and Neville followed her.

They reached the dining table to find Harry fully dressed up for work and was having breakfast along with Hermione.

"Good Morning Ginny, Good Morning Neville." Said, Harry and Hermione, as they saw them coming.

"Good morning, honey," said Ginny as Neville shook hands with Harry.

"Come have some food," said Hermione as she gave two pieces of the sandwich to each of them that she had prepared.

"Going to work today, Harry?" asked Neville

"Yeah, man, some urgent work in the ministry, so I have to leave immediately. What about you guys? any plans for the day?" said Harry.

"What about you Hermione? Have work?" asked Ginny as she ate the sandwich.

"Yeah I'll be leaving in an hour, lots of work, won't be back till night. What about you Neville?" Said Hermione

"Just some small work at Hogwarts, I'll be back in 4-5 hours maybe. Then I and Ginny will go on a date." Said Neville.

"You guys going out? Great, I am quite happy for you two. But, sadly, I have to leave right now." Said, Harry, as he wore his coat, gave Hermione and Ginny a kiss, shook hands with Neville and apparated into the ministry.

"Your Sandwiches are delicious, Hermione." Said, Neville, as he finished the food and got up.

"Bye, Ginny," said Neville as he gave her a small kiss, "Bye, Hermione…" said Neville, as he found himself in an awkward position.

"Don't worry, a hug would be perfect." Said Hermione smiling.

"Sure," said Neville as he bent down to hug her as he started picking up his things.

"Don't forget the date!" said Ginny smiling.

" Never," said Neville as he winked and apparated.

Ginny kept blushing till a minute after he left.

"Looks, like you guys are deeply into each other." Said Hermione

"I can't tell right now, he's attractive, he's hot, he's good in bed, he's surely Mr Perfect"

"And he's also in love with you," said Hermione.

"No, he's not." Said, Ginny, as she blushed.

"I can see it in his eyes!" exclaimed Hermione

"Well, maybe."

"So what do you plan to wear for the date?" asked Hermione

/Sorry this was a very short one, but I have another chapter coming shortly. Please review and favourite. Constructive criticism will be appreciated. Your response will help me write more. Sorry this did not have a major sex scene, hopefully, next chapter will have one!/


	16. Sex on the First Date

**Sexual Content, proceed only if 18+. Do not own Harry Potter only write for. No earnings made from this story.**

Ginny had just dressed up for her date and as she glanced at the clock which showed time half past 7, she heard a knock on the door. She ran to open it, and as expected it was Neville Longbottom wearing a blue-red cheque shirt and dark blue denim pants. Ginny had dressed up well also she was wearing a black crop top and faded denim shorts which flaunted her perfect ass.

"On time, I'm impressed," Said Ginny,

"You look gorgeous," said Neville as he bent and kissed her.

"So ready to go?" asked Neville as he broke the kiss,

"You sure, there aren't many people in the bar? It will be news if people find me there with you," said Ginny,

"Relax, I have it in mind," said Neville as they held hands ready to apparate.

And the next moment they were in Diagon Alley, but it was a deserted corner of the market, with no hustle-bustle. They were standing in front of a place that looked like a bar. Neville and Ginny entered through the door and found it to be occupied with only a few people.

"See? I told you," said Neville as he led her to a table in the corner.

The place was dimly lit and was perfect for them as they required no attention. There was a big tv screen on the wall that showed live quidditch match between Holyhead Harpies and Chudley Cannon.

"Looks like you spent a lot of time here, alone," said Ginny.

"Yeah, I came here whenever I needed some alone time with not many people around." Said, Neville, as the waiter arrived with a bottle of fire whisky and served.

"So, are you sure that Harry is okay with all of this?" asked Neville,

"Why wouldn't he be, he's the one who planned it, and Hermione also finds you hot.

"She finds me hot?" asked Neville surprised

"Yeah, who doesn't find you hot? You have a typical Greek God physique. Even though she is deep in love with Harry she has the hots for you." said Ginny as she took occasional glances at the tv.

"Damn, I always found her attractive, I mean, she has the best ass on the planet, you're good too, your boobs are better, but her ass makes me hungry." Said Neville as he got hard thinking about her,

"Would you like to bang her after we go home?" asked Ginny,

"Would love to but how would I get in bed with her?" asked Ginny

"Don't worry about her, I'll manage that, Harry will not be home until midnight, so we three can have some fun. Said Ginny putting down the empty whiskey glass,

"I'm excited!" said Neville as he grinned.

"But first, I want you to meet me in the washroom, right now; this fire whisky never fails to get me wet." Said Ginny, as she stood and left for the men's washroom, followed by Neville who was equally hard.

It was a small washroom with only one urinal. As soon as Neville entered and latched the door she kneeled on the door and unbuttoned his jeans to pull out his huge cock. He was already erect and his huge rod was begging for attention. Ginny started sucking his cock which made him grunt, he enjoyed seeing the gorgeous redhead suck him as he enjoyed how his life has changed. He vigorously fucked her mouth and throat fucked her till she choked for air. Then she licked his balls and sucked them which made him harder and harder.

"Come on, fuck me on the shelf." Said, Ginny, as she sat on the shelf near the sink and pulled her panties.

Neville stood between her legs and teased her by rubbing his cuck on her vagina, and finally positioned his cock into her vagina and slowly pushed his cock inside. Ginny moaned aloud which made Neville worry a little but he let it go. He gained some speed which made Ginny go louder.

"Shh, they might hear you," said Neville bending down and kissed Ginny passionately."

Ginny was already in heaven Neville was by far the biggest dick she ever had fucked, Harry being on the number two. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure as she reached her orgasm, which made Neville keep a hand on her mouth to muffle her screaming but even her muffled moans could be heard by the drunk man waiting for his chance to pee.

Neville now quite fast, started rubbing her clit making her see stars. His cock now reached the depth of Ginny's tight vagina as she came for the second time.

"Fuck, Neville, just fuck me!" said Ginny as Neville pumped in and out of her. He had extraordinary stamina but even he needed cum now.

"I am about to cum," said Neville

"Wait, let me swallow that," said Ginny

Neville slowed down a little feeling her vagina for the last few times, and finally pulled out.

Ginny got off the shelf and got on her knees to let Neville cum. She sucked all her cunt fluids and stroked him with her hands as he grunted, closed his eyes and came at last.

His big load filled her mouth completely. She swallowed all of it in a single go.

"That was a big load, Neville," said Ginny as she got up and kissed him.

"Let's get fast, we've been here for too long." Said, Neville, as he zipped up his pants and Ginny wore her underwear.

As they exited the washroom, a drunk man who looked quite annoyed stood in their way.

"Why don't you fuck that whore outside, giving everybody a good look at that body and giving me a chance to pee!" He said,

Neville instantly punched him on the face that made him fall hard on the floor.

"Fucking mind your tongue, bastard," said Neville as the man struggled to stand up while Ginny and Neville left.

"I liked that," said Ginny as she looked at Neville holding his hand.

"Couldn't bare that nonsense about you," said Neville looking her in the eyes as they walked back home.

/So how was it, people? I hope you like where the story is going. Threesome in the next chapter till then review and favourite if you haven't/


End file.
